The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Khandalis
Summary: ...You can see him waiting for her on the corner of the street...    Last story of 2010. Enjoy :


Title: The Man Who Can't Be Moved

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Rating: K

(A/N: Whoa…a song fic…Never thought I'd write one. Anyway, this was brought about by the song "The man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script. It's been stuck in my head for two days now. )

* * *

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

…I'm not moving…

…I'm not moving…

"….What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting."

Kurogane stared at the man sitting on the corner with his sleeping bag, staring into the night sky. The man had showed up two weeks before. At first, he thought that he was a homeless man asking for help or money, but he had watched the blond man refuse money from nay individuals. He just sat there all day for days, searching the crowd. Kurogane sighed and sat beside the man on the mini brick wall on the corner. He opened a can of Coke.

Pop. Shh…

He offered it to the blond man.

"Ah. No, thank you."

"You look like you need it."

The blond man stared at it for a moment before taking it. "…Thank you...um…"

"Kurogane."

"Thank you, Kurogane."

They lapsed into silence, both of them watching the stars. After a while, Kurogane bid the man good night and left.

He came back the next day.

"Fai." The man said.

"What?"

"My name. It's Fai."

"Oh, okay."

They didn't say much after that. They just watched the stars in silence. Kurogane left soon after that. He saw him the next day on his way to work. He would have called out to him, but there was a reporter from a local station talking to him. Fai was on the news and in the newspaper. They were calling him, "The Man Who Can't Be Moved." He was featured the day after that as well. And the next day. And the next. Kurogane sat and drank with him every night after that. They never said much though, and Kurogane began to wonder when he had ever let his curiosity get the better of him like this.

"Who are you waiting for?" Kurogane asked one night.

"Hm?"

"You said you were waiting for someone."

"Ah. It's someone I've hurt very deeply."

"I see."

Fai closed his eyes and began to hum a tune. Then, he sang the lyrics of a song quietly.

"People talk about a guy who's waiting on a girl

There are no holes in his shoes, but a big hole in his world

And maybe I'll get famous

As the man who can't be moved

And maybe you won't mean to

But you'll see me on the news

And you'll come running to the corner—!"

Fai stopped suddenly and cocked an ear to the side, as if he was trying hard to hear something. Kurogane listened as well. He could hear the sound of feet came running down the sidewalk. A young woman ran up to them. Shoulder length brown hair. She bent over, trying to catch her breath. Kurogane glanced at Fai and stopped. The man had a strange expression on his face. It was a mixture of shock, pain, and love. When she finally caught her breath, Kurogane saw fierce brown eyes to match her hair. Her expression turned murderous and she shoved a vicious in finger in his face.

"Are you an idiot?" she shrieked. Fai flinched, and tried to say something, but the girl cut him off. "You're some kind of idiot aren't you! Are you trying to get hurt? Die of starvation? What's _**wrong**_ with you?"

Fai's expression contorted in pain. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. So, he swallowed and tried again. Kurogane was shocked to hear how broken his voice sounded. He'd heard traces of it in all their conversations, but not like this. "Sakura…." He whispered. All Hell broke loose.

"Don't you 'Sakura' me! Just what are you trying to prove—!"

"Sakura…"

"You're always doing stupid things like this! Do you think you're the only one—!"

"Sakura…"

"You never think things through do you? You just do whatever you want—!"

"Sakura…"

"You think I wasn't hurt either? Just who do you think you are—!"

"_**Tsubasa**_."

Kurogane watched the woman recoil in shock and freeze. He watched her anger dissolve and an expression as equally broken as Fai's spread over her lovely features. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Instead, tears began to stream down her face. She brought trembling fingers to her face and began to sob. Fai jumped up then. He moved away from the corner that he hadn't parted with for weeks, and ran to the woman. She flinched when he wrapped his arms around her, but didn't fight back. The blond man kissed her hair as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Tsubasa."

"You idiot…." She hiccupped.

Kurogane watched them for another moment. He felt totally out of place and got up to leave, but stopped when he felt a tug on his shirt. He glanced back. Fai, without looking at him, had grabbed the end of his sleeve. Uncomfortable, Kurogane sat back down. Slowly, the woman's sobs lessened. After a while, she spoke.

"It…hurt. It really hurt what you did."

"I know. That's why I'm here. In my anger, I destroyed our relationship. But when I realized I was wrong, it was too late and you wouldn't see me."

The woman laughed. It sounded wet and chocked from her tears. "Who would blame me? You practically disowned me and then didn't show at the wedding."

"That was wrong of me." Fai drew her closer into his embrace.

"It was. I can't live my life the way you want me to; it's my life."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Tsubasa. There was no excuse—there still isn't—for my behavior. I'm sorry for trying to control you. I really am sorry."

"I know."

Fai closed his eyes. To Kurogane, he looked a frightened. As if the next thing he said would decide whether he lived or died.

"Will you…" his voice trailed off. "Can you…forgive me? After what I've done. Can you forgive me?"

The woman, Sakura or Tsubasa, Kurogane wasn't sure, pushed away from Fai and looked at him, really looked at him. She took in his disheveled appearance and the beard growing on his face. She took in his tired visage and the fear in his eyes. He was offering her his heart, an object very worn and worse for wear. She smiled.

"Of course I will, because I love you. And if I didn't. I think you'd jump of a bridge."

Fai looked shocked, but it quickly gave way to relief. He smiled tenderly, reached out, and gave her a hug.

"I love you, too."

The woman returned it gingerly. They pulled back just enough to look at one another. The woman ran a hand over his cheek and pulled out a hair.

"Ouch!" Fai exclaimed. The two of them burst out laughing. Kurogane felt really out of place. A car drove up and honked shortly after. The driver rolled down the window and called out to them.

"Sakura!"

The woman waved to the driver. "That's my ride." She said. She gave Fai a particularly hard squeeze before letting go. "Don't ever do anything like this again. I've already lost my mother. I don't want to bury you early either." Her face lit up with a warm smile. "I love you, Dad. Take care."

"You, too." Fai said, waving. "Give Syaoran-kun my regards, and even though it's late…my blessings."

Kurogane and Fai watched the car drive out of sight, a comfortable silence settling around them. Fai turned to Kurogane and grinned sheepishly.

"You're still here, huh?"

Kurogane rolled his eyes and gave him a strange look. "_**Dad**_?"

"Eh heh. Hard to believe, huh?" Fai rubbed the back of head and looked away. "Thanks for waiting, though."

Kurogane didn't answer, but grunted in response. Fai laughed.

"How about we go out to eat? For celebratory purposes, of course."

"Sure." Kurogane replied. "If you're paying."

As they walked down the sidewalk, stars overhead. Fai hummed the tune of a song, and sang a little of the lyrics.

"Going back to the corner, where I first saw you

Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, and I'm not gonna move…"

Kurogane thought it was fitting.

* * *

(A/N: This is what happens when I wake up at six a. m. Happy New Year)

CLICK THE BUTTON

I

I

V


End file.
